


True Selves

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Dangerous Eyes of Dangerous Men [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Backstory, Fake AH Crew, Gangs, Gen, Mutant Powers, this is literally the least angsty of all my backstories so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Jeremy knows the feelings of loss and repression of self a little too well...





	

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINES
> 
> WHAT ARE TIMELINES??????

Growing up,Jeremy was picked on for a lot of things.

 

His height,his hobbies,the fact he was orphaned-

 

And especially the fact he was a User.

 

Jeremy was of the recent era,where Users were being more widely accepted.

 

But unlike most,he didn't find his powers hurting anyone.

 

He was just trying to get his damn pencil.

 

He was twelve.He was nearing what was called the “late end” of the User period. The kids around him were laughing as they kicked the instrument from him and he tried to stay calm. The teacher ignored him and kept going even though the class was more interested in harassing the smallest kid.

 

But his eyes burned.

 

The desk where the offending item was moved slightly.

 

The occupant hadn't stopped laughing.

 

The items on the desk slid slightly.

 

Still didn't stop.

 

The desk rose,lifting a full foot before the cries brought him back.

 

The laughing stopped.

 

No one was hurt but the teacher called it in and he left class.

 

He was lucky,he was just reprimanded,as this was both a first offense and a first use of powers for him.

 

But he was forever branded.

 

Not that he minded.

* * *

Jeremy picked up his first rifle in junior year of high school.It was at first a way of ignoring the pressures of life and release emotions towards his bullies.Something other than fighting.

 

But then it turned out his aim was good.

 

Too good.

 

Hours at the gun range and apparent word of his straight shooting reached the ears of a local mob boss in need of a sniper.

 

Jeremy admitted it had been funny to see their faces when they found out he was a seventeen year old kid.

 

By now,he could control his powers well,and had found items to suppress it.

 

However his new boss didn't ask questions.All he needed from him was a steady attendance to any and all deals outside of school-the guy wanted him to graduate before anything official happened-and the promise he would keep him and the others alive.

 

Jeremy kept this job until after senior year,joining the gang full time.

 

No one ever asked about his powers.

 

He was nineteen,exactly a full year after graduation,when his group was taken down by the cops.

 

Jeremy got out,with the boss and a few others.He no longer worked for the man but he kept in contact.

 

He began traveling.He ended up in Los Santos county after a few months,

 

That was how he met up with the gang that lead him to Matt and Trevor.

 

The new gang at that time,was where Jeremy was,hiding his powers as it became clear that the gang hated Users.This was something he didn't have to assume.He had witnessed members beating on homeless and other Users or those they assumed to be.They even compared how many they hurt sometimes.

 

He had met Matt over beers and Trevor two weeks after when the scared man had appeared out of the blue in the truckbed.

 

They bonded over their hidden powers and ambitions to become more than they were then.

 

They bond on a wish to no longer hide.

 

It had been quite a while and Jeremy was now 23,three years after his first gang broke.He,Matt and Trevor break away and form their own group,called the Stream Team as a joke due to the trio also being gamers.

 

They're happy,freed from the pressures of hiding their powers.

 

It's already well known to the right people.

 

They're also pretty lucky,finding their way and looking out for one another.

 

Especially when,after five years of being together and two years of being the Stream Team,Jeremy ends up entangled in a bank robbery that would change his life forever.

  
The day he met the Fake AH Crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions?Trama level?Ideas for the next story to come up?
> 
> Let me know!
> 
> (love you all)


End file.
